At a time
by Mimulus22
Summary: Aryllanna finds herself friends with the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia after a somewhat confusing past. She is finally getting used to living a quiet life in the castle and having Peters love, when she is thrown into an adventure with the one King she hates, Edmund. What will happen when secrets abut herself, that she didn't even know, are revealed.(Edmund/OC/Peter)
1. Who I am

**(A/N) I do not own CoN. I am new to this so please bear with me. The name of the story may change. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who I am

All I am is a girl with a hard past, it's been difficult to get away from and it follows me everywhere no matter where I go, I have lived many places in many times, but most recently I was living in Narnia; a beautiful land overflowing with abundance. This would always be my home no matter where I went no matter what world. Who am I you mat ask. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Aryllana. Call me Ary or Aryl

I have sandy blonde hair that reaches the middle of my back, and healthy thin hourglass shape (Not fat if you must know) mostly muscles, I have deep ice blue eyes that see all I need to see. But my eyes have seen dreadful things, horrific things, ugly things. I've seen war, tribulation, distress, heartache; I've experienced all these things. My heart has been frozen and thawed, due to the things people would have me do. But I've also seen love, hope, faith, strength, and light when you are in the dark; I've felt these seen them in people.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start when things were a little less complicated in my like, when my life seemed at the time perfect. When Edmund hated me.


	2. Because He loathes me

Chapter 2: Because he loathes me

I was late for dinner and was struggling with my tonnage of a dress that I had on and that was trailing behind me, I had a sudden thought of wishing I still had my jeans from the 21st century that were so light-weight. I'm sorry I am getting ahead of myself, back to my current world.

I passed a faun that was walking down the corridor and smiled and waved, he returned the gestured and kept on his way going the opposite way I was. I opened the door to the grand hall, where the table was set with all kinds of wonderful Narnian delicacies, and where most everyone was already sitting at there places and talking joyfully, someone laughing at what someone else had said, a sudden toast to the Four Kings and Queens. I edged my way around the room so that I had a straight shot to my seat, I passed a mirror on my way and was suddenly very aware of the disheveled countenance, I did my best to smooth my sandy blonde hair and spread my dress evenly when I heard.

"There she is."I turned around to see Peter right behind me, having obviously gotten up from his place at the head of the table to come to me. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around, I squealed and laughed then became very self conscious of some of the eyes that lay our way, mainly Susan, and Lucy. They shared a look and smiled. I pursed my lips in a smile, I loved them but I didn't like it when they teased me about Peter, honestly it was a minor annoyance but it was an annoyance non the less.

"And just what are you 2 snickering at?"I asked with a coy smile.

"Why should we bother explaining, when you know exactly we are?"Lucy asked forthright. I rolled my eyes, and saw Edmund looking at me out the corner of my eye, I looked back and smiled his eyes quickly averting their direction keeping the same sullen expression.

Edmund had been acting like that the whole time I had been at Cair Paravel, everyone had been very kind to me and helped me along whenever I was confused about directions, or some other such thing. But not him. He had hardly said more then one word to me, The only time he ever said something to me in a consecutive sentence was to yell at me for something. Like recently I had been in search for the parlor Lucy and Susan were using he was passing me in the hallway with the same sullen air about him, I asked him if he knew of the room I was looking for specifically and he responded with.

"Why can't you be more competent?"He asked with sarcasm and disgust just dripping off the words.

"Well excuse me if I can't keep track of the massive maze that I haven't had much time to make a map of."I responded with my own curt disposition.

And we got off to arguing about maps and other little things that hardly mattered to the situation at all. Lucy, Susan, and Peter assured me he wasn't usually like this they assumed it was just a mood phase that would pass, but I couldn't help but think that he mood had something to do with me.

I came back from my thoughts when Peter kissed me, I felt a rush and wanted more but I was never good with kissing as public displays of affection.

"Save it for later Pete,"Susan said. "Let the poor girl eat."

He let me go and accompanied me to my seat that was between Lucy and Susan. I fell into the uproar of conversation and was one of the people laughing as well.

* * *

I spent the evening with Lucy and Susan because Peter and Edmund had to have a talk with some ambassadors from the lone Islands. So we had a good talk about our upcoming trip to Archenland that was planned for in the course of another two weeks.

"It's been such a long time since we were there last."Susan commented.

"And I'm sure your just dying to find out what new suitors there are lined up for you."Lucy teased. Whenever Susan went anywhere she was belle of the ball, all the men wanted to be around her for her beauty. I think the most wonderful thing about the whole situation was that she didn't care how beautiful she was, and most of all that she hated it when people only saw her beauty; I myself and seen that she was not to be dealt lightly with if you were on the wrong end of her bow.

Susan rolled her eyes at her sister and Lucy burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I've never actually been to Archenland."I said.

"Oh you'll love."Susan sighed dreamily. "The architecture is simple gorgeous, and the gardens are so beautiful."

"You look at anything if it isn't men Su."Lucy slyly said a hint of laughter still in her voice. She was given a look from Susan that made her laugh again.

"I hear there are few men in line for you as well, Lucy."I said.

"Only because they are to young, and know they have no chance with Susan."Lucy retorted.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true."

"Honestly, I think I should worry for you Aryl."Susan said her expression full of playful concern.

"Why?"I was utterly confused by this point.

"Peter is very much sought after by the ladies."Lucy explained.

"Yes, and they won't hold much favoritism for you."Susan said.

"But isn't that why I have you?"I asked with mock hurt.

We all laughed at this.

* * *

I was in my room reading a book I had discovered in the library, my favorite room in Cair Paravel it was expansive and never seemed to end and I loved every bit of it, the smell, the quiet, the feeling of warmth I felt running my fingers over the bindings of books on the shelf's.

"Hello love."I heard and looked up from my book seeing at Peter smiling at me and coming to me leaning down and kissing me, I always felt electrified when he kissed me every nerve jumping in my being. The feeling of fire. "How was you day?"

"Well it was bad at the beginning of it all, but it just got strangely better all of a sudden."I teased.

He smiled at me and nudged my chin lovingly.

"So are you free for the rest of the day?"I asked eagerly, putting me book down and folded my hands leaning towards him with happy intent.

"What little there is left."He replied sinking into the chair opposite me with a tired face. "What a day. Three meetings with the prime ministers of Ca. . ." I stopped him there putting up my hand and interrupting him.

"You know I love Peter but I'd rather not hear about politics right now. And anyway you know I am more of a fighting type anyway."

"I know, I know."He sighed happily. He smiled with mischievous look in his eye. "I can think of a few things to do right now."

I narrowed his eyes at him and slowly smiled.

"No."I said plainly. He pretend pouted.

"Aw why?"

"You have to get a good nights sleep, that's not likely to happen with me around."He sighed. "We're still on for practice tomorrow aren't we?"I asked referring to the sparring that Peter and I did as often as we could.

Peter's face morphed into an expression of realization. "No, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you I can't make it so Ed 'll be sparring, to keep you on track with your practice."

"Edmund!"I exclaimed, standing up and turning to Peter, with annoyance. Why? How could I practice sparring with him when the insufferable twit didn't like to stand next to me for more then 2 seconds, it was nearly inconceivable, I mean the idea of me fighting the best swordsman in Narnia, not to mention the person who hated me the most. I thought about saying all this out loud but all I managed to say was. "Why, he hates me."

"Oh, come now Ary, He doesn't hate you."Peter said trying to calm me down.

"No you're right he doesn't hate me, he loathes me."I corrected.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Because he loathes me!"

Peter looked at me his face calm, with a sense of sternness behind his eyes, I lost myself in those eyes grayish blue that looked like lightning had pierced them, I felt myself take a breath while still looking at the deep color of them.

"I have to go."He said putting his hands on my arms that had fallen to my sides, his hands were warm I liked the touch of them but something was always off when he touch me like this, it had always been that way, like he was so near perfect but not quite there yet. He kissed my temple and I felt my face flush, he kissed my cheek next and then my nose; then our lips met.

I pulled back. "Later. You need to go now."I hugged him

"Why do you take pleasure in torturing me?"He whined.

"I don't torture, I tease."I smiled slyly. We kissed one more time, I almost didn't want to let him go but knew that was best. He started walking for the door and I followed, he twisted suddenly and tried to give me kiss, only to get a hard one in his stomach, I had excellent reflexes on the battle field and off, there is no way anyone could sneak up on me; which rather disappoints me because I love a good scare every now and then.

 _I can't believe he thought that would work_

He held his stomach and groaned in pain. "Oh, Aryl that . . really hurt."

"Well that's what you get for trying."A laugh threatened to come out. "I am sorry Peter, it's just that you should know better."

"I couldn't help but try."He said straightening his back but still holding his stomach. "Someone is going to scare you Aryl, and if that person isn't me then I as sure as heck, want to be there when it happens."

"I'm sure you will be Pete."I rubbed his stomach and kissed his cheek. "You should go."

"I have bruises now I'm sure."He moaned as I closed the door.

I could never figure Peter out or our relationship, it just never felt right. Maybe if he knew my past he would understand me a bit better, but I can't go into my past if I think about to much I. . .

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _An explosion blew next to me from a rock that was being sent from catapults. I ran among dead soldier, of the enemy and of my own people, I stabbed a hag when she was coming at me her fingernails ridiculously long, I used my sword with precision, balance, and reflexes of a seasoned professional. killing the enemy at every chance I had._

 _"_ _Aryl!"I heard and turned to see my father running toward me, I was nearly stabbed by a Minotaur but I avoided at the last second._

 _"_ _Dad what are you doing here?"I shouted over the noise of bloodthirsty war. I felt fear course through my veins seeing him here unarmed with no armor on._

 _"_ _It's your mother you need to come quick!"I felt weak, my knees threatening to collapse under me, I felt the blood draining from my face. But I kept a calm demeanor, stayed on my own two feet, I didn't let the draining blood change my expression._

 _"_ _Let's go."I followed him protecting him from the enemy trying to kill us. I side stepped so that I pushed over my father from a club coming down on us, we started to run again. I heard a groan and looked behind me to see my father held back by a werewolf, with quick thinking I cut the werewolfs throat. Only to see by father lying weakly on the ground, a hole cut through him by the now dead werewolf, I fell to my knees putting my hands over the wound to stop the bleeding, keeping my face composed and unemotional. But he wouldn't let me, I placed his hands on his wound and pressed hard._

 _"_ _No you need to go to your mother."He said, trying to move my hands away from his wound._

 _"_ _No I need to save you first."I said trying to put my hands back._

 _"_ _Aryl."He said with a strictness I had never heard for his mouth before, he put his hand on my cheek and I put my hand on it. "Go to you mother immediately, you need to hear what she has to say." He struggled to say each word gasping at each one. Blood began coming out of his mouth. His hand shook. I felt someone and threw a throwing knife over my shoulder not aiming, I heard a gurgle and turn my head just enough to see a soldier of the enemy fall with the throwing knife in his neck. I still felt his hand on my face then it went limp, I looked at his face, his eyes were glassed over, his chest not moving. I heard all the loud noise around me, the screams of death, the battle cries. Then it was still, like my whole life was going in slow motion. But I didn't have time for that I had to keep going, I had to get to my mother._

 _I ran through terrible things that a girl my age should never have seen, at the young age of fourteen, I kept thinking about seeing my father die, but I didn't cry, my throat didn't close up, I didn't collapse in hysterics. This was a battlefield you could either kill or be killed, this was not a time for crying for those you lost._

 _I made it through the city streets of the Lone Island, running past dead soldiers lying in the street, dead women and children. When I made it to the infirmary I ran past people on the cots with horrible wounds. But there was only one person I needn't to get to._

 _"_ _Mother!"I cried out and knelt next to her cot. She slowly turned her head to me smiling as best she could through the pain._

 _"_ _She has bad internal bleeding."A nurse said nearby. "I'm sorry there is nothing we can do."_

 _I ignored her and paid attention to my mother._

 _"_ _Dad said you had something to tell me."I still couldn't cry yet with my demeanor as it was. "Mum he. . . he's dead."_

 _She nodded remorsefully. And then wet her lips and swallowed._

 _"_ _What."She struggled to get out the word. "He. Said. is true."_

 _"_ _What is it then?"_

 _"_ _Remember. I. Love. You. After. What. I. Tell. You."She gasped out._

 _"_ _Tell me."I said slowly calmly._

 _"_ _We. Were. Given. You. to. Take. Care. of. You."She stopped and wet her lips again. "You. Are. Not. Our. Biological. Daughter."_


	3. Sparring day

Chapter 3: Sparring day

"Someone help."I heard someone shriek. My eyes flutters open to see someone kneeling beside me.

"Aryl are you alright?"I looked up into the eyes of someone with her reddish brown hair falling over me but not touching me. Lucy. So she was the one who had shrieked.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling the cold ground underneath.

"The floor of your room. I came in to ask if you were coming to breakfast and found you here"I slowly sat up and she grabbed my arm helping me. Her face full of worry and compassionate concern "What happened?"

"I don't know."My voice was gravely. I cleared it and said. "I'm fine though, I must have just fallen off my bed."

"Your bed is over there."She said confused pointing to my four poster bed, about 10 feet away. I was just by the door. "Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"Yes."I said, but I knew exactly what had happened, I just couldn't talk about it.

"Alright then."

"Lucy, what happened?!"I heard Edmund shout out in the hall way. "Are you okay? Where are you?"He shouted.

"I'm in here."Lucy shouted back.

"What's going on I heard. . ."Edmund said coming into my room and stopping as soon as he saw me on the floor. His face changed slowly from a worried expression to the regular sullen expression he had when I was in the room. He came to the other side of me and together they helped me up. "Okay, what exactly happened?"

"We don't know."Lucy explained. And went into the short story of why she had come here and every little fact until Edmund and come into the room.

"Everything's okay."I said. "Let's get to breakfast."

Lucy smiled at me and hooked her arm in mine. "Shall we go then."

Edmund, being a gentleman, let us go through the door first and then followed himself.

* * *

I arrived early to the sparring practice because I didn't want to get yelled at by Edmund for something as trivial as being late. I started striking the dummy that was strung up, working on my stance and stabbing. There were plenty of other soldiers practicing their sparring in teams, I heard numerous grunts and "ah-ha's". As their swords met; sharp piercing clangs sounded out the type that would remind most of claws on a chalk board. I was still working on it when Edmund came down the steps to the training arena, he appeared in my peripheral as I spun around building momentum to make a clean cut in the dummies throat, most likely hitting his carotid artery.

"I see you're early."He said noting the cut I had made on the dummy. "It's easier when they aren't fighting back."

"I know what I'm doing."I said, sounding indignant on purpose.

 _What is it with him?_

"So I see you have warmed up."He said, I put my shoulders back and lengthened my neck. "Are you so sure you're opponent will let you warm up before he attacks you?"He asked turning his back to me to inspect the dummy more closely.

I couldn't believe it, I could do nothing to please this. . . this. . . Just King. So I came to stretch and warm up early, it wasn't uncommon, but no if I came early for extra practice it meant I was weak with no real thoughts of what war is really like. Well that proves how little he knows, as well how little everybody knows.

"Peter has probably gone easy in the past, but I won't."He kept on saying.

"Or maybe I was the one going easy on him?!" I retorted.

Edmund snorted. "I suppose we'll see."

He absently but his sword up swinging it around with precision easily, he put his sword up and took his stance. We quickly started off and were at equal pace.

"You keep up rather well."Edmund said when he was blocking a blow from his sword, his face still placid.

Alright I was getting angry now. "So do you." I pushed up and forced him back. I attacked him feeling invigorated, power behind every blow I threw at him. I thought I was starting to get an upper hand, slashing at his head as he ducked, at least that was what I thought when he kicked me in the back of my legs; they buckled underneath me and I landed on my knees, Edmund stood up and kicked my sword out of arms reach, I was about to lunge for it when Edmund put his sword to my neck. I stood up slowly putting my hands up, his sword following me.

"I yield."I said. He put his sword down.

"You're good, but you let your anger decide your actions." He tsked his tongue. "Never good idea." He turned his back to me going back to his place where he started. I saw my chance and took it. He kicked him in his back sending him flying forward, he turned to me off balance I parried his unready sword out of his hand and put my sword to his neck.

"It's also never a good idea to patronize me."I said my own face was a placid blankness. I looked down the side of him as he stood their. "You should've know that I was coming before I even kicked."

He looked at me with great annoyance and said sardonically. "I yield."

"Good."

"Let's go again."He said. And we did, again, and again.

I was badly sore at the end of it, and was actually considering the fact that Peter had been going easy on me, I was not as up to date on my practicing as I had thought.

I made it to the library to relax with a good book.

I kept thinking about the fighting I knew I shouldn't but it happened anyway.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"_ _What do you mean I'm not your real daughter?"I asked showing now emotion._

 _"_ _We. Were. Given. You."She replied in her raspy voice._

 _I still couldn't quite understand what she was telling me, the words not registering in my head. "What does this mean? Who are parents? Who am I supposed to be?"I asked questions running into my head faster then a cheetah could run._

 _"_ _We. Were. Supposed. to. Take. Care."Mum stopped taking deep raspy breaths. "Of. You. Until. Your. Parents. Knew. it. Was. Safe."_

 _"_ _Mum."I asked as gently as I could with the things I wanted to shout out at her with. "Who are my parents."_

 _"_ _They. Are."I knelt in suspense waiting for answers, only to see my mothers eyes become distant. They didn't look at me anymore. And then I hear her last breath exhale, the last bit of her soul leaving her. I was in shock, I shook her shoulder; slowly and gently at first but then got harder and faster, most of it from my own body shaking._

 _I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder, I swiped it off. It was the young nurse I had seen when I has come in. "Get away!" I shouted._

 _"_ _Miss, I don't mean to be unfeeling. . ."She started, but I wouldn't let her finish._

 _"_ _Then don't."_

 _She calmly replied. "But we need this cot for others who are wounded and need more immediate help."She looked at my supposed mother, the only one I had known my whole life. "I am sorry for your loss."_

 _I looked at her with any number of faces and feelings, disgust, anger, hurt, fear, rejection, along with the sudden urge to stand and ask her to hug me to make sure this would all turn out okay. But I couldn't do anything, I was rooted to the spot still shaking._

 _The nurse helped me to stand, she moved me towards the door. I looked back once more to see some people picking my mother up in a sheet, I dropped to my knees, which were unable to carry me any farther, I couldn't handle it I just couldn't._

 _With a sudden burst of energy I stood up and ran. I ran like I had never ran before, trying to forget all the horrifying things I had just seen and heard, but I couldn't. It was the one time I could remember being truly vulnerable, weak, and scared. My lungs burned from the extent of use and strain I put it through, but I didn't stop, if anything I ran harder; running past all the bad, the death, the things I didn't want to see so ignored._

 _Then I was there. My home. I had run nearly 3 miles from the infirmary to the place of my upbringing. I stepped into the house the door creaking sounding familiar but hollow to my ears after what I had been listening to. The table was clean and put to the side with the chairs placed upside down on top of it, to make room for our home sparring practice(Believe it or not it was my mother who instigated it), the one bookshelf we had was bare; we put all of our valuables in a hidden spot inside the house in the case of a city siege. That was my family, always prepared, always training, always warriors._

 _I went to the kitchen and knelt to the floor in the far left corner, using my dagger as a lever I raised up the floorboards that blended in so well the rest of the floor, I had to raise three more boards after the first one before I could see all of the things that we had hidden._

 _Then I couldn't stop it. I cried. And I cried and I cried. No matter how hard I wanted it to stop it wouldn't. I fell against the wall and kept crying, hugging myself to delude myself into thinking that someone else was there, next to me, holding me, that's all I wanted. I kept shaking and felt my chest gasp whenever I paused to inhale._

 _All those feelings I had kept at bay, not just over the course of the day, but pent up from the years before, of non stop training and schooling, having nearly no friends because I was the one who didn't belong, I did have a couple of friends that where the children of friends of my parents but we didn't see each other very much due to having the same schedule as myself._

 _Everything that I had done with my life seemed worthless in that moment. I kept waiting for someone to come through the door and call out my name, or to kill me, either one would have done at that point. So I waited, drowning in my tears, for someone to come through the door._

 _But no one ever came._

 **(A/N) So what did you think? Kind of a cliffy huh. Please review. :)**


	4. A new prophesy to be found

Chapter 4: A new prophesy to be found.

* * *

I didn't know what was going on, I had never had two flashbacks within two days of each other and I was getting nervous. I don't do nervous, so this was something to worry about.

I woke up in the library slumped next to the arm chair I found to be an excellent back rest but an annoying seat, a book was on the floor where it had slipped out of my hands. I picked it up and calmly closed it and put it on the side table.

I was mostly just relieved that no one had come in during my flashback, I could explain ending up on the floor of my room once, but ending up on the floor in the library unconscious, that would be a little bit more difficult to work out.

I stood up and swiped at the dust that clung to my skirt, I cleared my throat and left the room, the feeling of crying in my flashback threatening to come to the current time.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"As I was saying Lucy I've been doing some research."Mr. Tumnus was saying. The two of them were in a study waiting for Peter, Edmund, and Susan to join them for a small family meeting; they were so very busy lately that the four of us had started having family meetings so that we could catch up on little things that were going on. Mr. Tumnus was there to make sure everything stayed civil. "The genealogy of the first King and Queen of Narnia, Frank and Helen, they had three sons that went down a long ways before the White Witch destroyed of those that were sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, but it was rumored . . ."

"And just why were you doing this may I ask Mr. Tumnus."I interrupted with a bemused smile.

"Well to be fair Lucy there is not much else for me to do as a close friend to you and the other Kings and Queen."

"Oh, well why didn't you say you were bored, Mr Tumnus?"Edmund asked as he came in with my two older siblings. "I'm sure Su can find you something to do for our send off to Archenland."

"Yes I'm sure I can."Susan said going along with the game.

"Oh goodness me, I'm sure I'm quite alright."Mr. Tumnus said adamantly. "My research is taking me many places, I'll stick with that."

I smiled at him then looked at my older siblings. "So what's new?" I asked.

"You don't know anything of what's been going on?"Peter said teasing me. I knew about most of what went on in every corner of this castle. "I'm surprised at you Lu."

"Oh, ha ha, I was simply being courteous."I replied curtly.

"Oh, we know Lucy."Susan said gracefully seating herself in a chair. "But you know Pete, he can never resist the chance to tease."

"We all know Peter, Susan."Edmund said taking his seat, plopping down in it with no charm as he usually did. Same old Ed, well not quite but close enough.

"So how are those meetings with Archenland's ambassadors go Peter?"I asked, very curious I wanted to know if everything would be sure to be platonic when we went there in the coming week.

"Everything is alright Lucy, nothing will deter our coming voyage to Archenland."Peter said comforting me some. I always felt better when news came from Peter I don't know why, perhaps it has something to with the fact that he is the oldest and I am the youngest. We began to talk all together each of us laughing at different times when one of us said something funny.

"Lucy I do think you should hear what I have learned."Mr Tumnus interjected raising his voice over our talk of pleasantries . "I think all of you should hear it actually."

This made us all stop and look at him. Mr. Tumnus hardly ever raised his voice especially towards us, so in the rare times he did we all stopped to hear what he had to say.

"As I was saying, it was rumored that King Frank and Queen Helen had another child but it was never found out if the child survived or not, apparently there was a run in with the White Witch involved as well, it disappeared of the face of the earth no one heard of the child ever again after the child was supposed to be born."

"Forgive me if this seems rude Mr. Tumnus." Edmund said gently, putting his hand up. "But why is this important to the current day, when this all happened in the past."

"Because there was also a type of prophesy."Mr. Tumnus explained. I was really getting confused here now.

"What kind of prophesy?"Susan asked.

"This."Mr. Tumnus took an old rolled up piece of parchment up from the pile of books on the floor and laid it on the table. I leaned over along with my other siblings to see what was on the parchment, there were intricate designs in the middle of it and some words on the top of it that read:

 _The lost will be found_

 _Old rulers become new_

 _The witch will be unbound_

 _The hope of Narnia_

 _Will be what will destroy or preserve_

 _For the actions of one_

"What is it supposed to mean?"Peter asked in his Kingly voice. He has different voices where sometimes he sounds like the dignitary he is made out to be being the Magnificent king, and other times he sounds like the boy he is.

"I did a little more digging after I found this."He pulled out a fresher parchment that was recently used. "This prophesy was created after your prophesy."

"So it's yet to come."I said.

"Yes."Mr Tumnus said.

"But that doesn't mean that it will happen during the golden age."Edmund reasoned.

"It's the prophesy that is directly after yours."Mr. Tumnus said gravely. "I just think we should prepare."

"But we might not even be alive when the prophesy come about."Susan said. As usual she was right.

"And if it is?"Mr. Tumnus said.

We looked at each other non of us wanted to say the words we were thinking, we had just come into some newfound peace and the last thing at any of us wanted was for another beginning to a war to break out.

"Could this not wait until after our trip to Archenland?"Peter sighed looking depressed, and so slouched in his seat.

"We need to cut this off before it can unfold."

"What did it mean the hope of Narnia?"Edmund asked looking confused as we all were I suspect.

"From what I deducted, the rumored unknown child of the first king and queen will become the new hope of Narnia."

"But how can we know for fact if the child is rumored?"Susan asked matter-of-factly.

"My theory is that the White Witch had some dealings with the first king and queen, so they had to send there child away for it to be safe."

"Again not quite a fact of history."Susan said.

"I agree with Susan, we have nothing so far of fact other then the prophesy."Peter said.

"Peter what if it is really an immediate threat."Edmund said. "It really doesn't matter whether this prophesy comes to pass while we are here or if it come about when we are gone, we have a duty to Narnia to keep it safe, while we are here and even when we aren't."

I always admired Edmund for being able to make such profound speeches on the fly, he always knew exactly what should be said to bring around the proper course of action.

We all considered Edmund's words carefully, non of us sure of what to be done next.

"Oh, how I wish Aslan were here to explain this to us."I sighed sinking deeper into my chair.

"That reminds me, one thing confuses me about this whole thing."Susan spoke up. "The White witch died at the hands of Aslan so how can she come about in this prophesy."

"It could be a different witch, and from all that I have learned in my many years of living, is that darkness is always around not matter the light."Mr. Tumnus said.

We discussed what do to next for another hour at least, and in the end we all agreed too leave this new found knowledge alone and not tell anyone, not wanting to risk a panic, until after our trip to Archenland. Though I could tell that every one of us were all thinking about it, an nothing would keep it from our penetrating our thoughts.

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay I am pretty sure all of you have probably guessed some things about the plot by now, but you will have to wait and see if what you think is going on is what happens.  
**

 **I will reveal nothing now, you will just have to keep reading.**

 **Please Review, I love you all. :) ;)**


	5. You already know

Chapter 5: You already know

* * *

 _Aryl's POV:_

Just two more days, just two more days; I kept reminding myself. Two more days until we leave for Archenland. Things had been tense the last few days for some reason and I had no clue as to what to say to it, Peter had been so distant lately, so much so that I could see him and Edmund as the same person in the way things where going.

"Ary."I heard the deep voice as I was walking down a corridor heading towards the garden to read my book with some history into Narnia. I slowed and looked around the hall, not seeing anyone, I waited for a moment in the case that someone was still about to come but now one came, and no one said anything else.

I continued on the gardens and wandered around for a while looking for the perfect spot to situate myself, even though I already knew where I would hide I liked finding other places to hide, it seemed like I could have my own little world away from everything and everyone else. There were some weeping willows that had a delicious glow on the underside of its boughs, I walked under them and looked up at the branches; how they swayed and whistled in the wind. I kept going until I reached an arbor of bushes that were hidden behind a gazebo at the far end of the gardens.

From where I sat hidden from view of all those who wanted to find me, I could look out over the sea and watch it shining and shimmering. I heard some people talking and looked behind me towards Cair Paravel, I could see most everything within eyesight even though no one could see me. A faun and a leopard walked by in a heated discussion over what was better, Rose red turnips or purple ones.

I opened my book and began to read though my thoughts drifted aimlessly until I couldn't stop it, and I had tried so hard to leave it alone.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _I stared at my hands that were stained from blood, I stood up and went to find a mirror in the bathroom, I looked at my reflection and couldn't tell who the girl in the mirror was, she definitely wasn't me. I was a girl with loving parents, and little to now problems in the world, who had close friends that understood me at times only in my head. The girl in the mirror, well she was a different story she had blood on her face from her now dead father, her face was haggard and her eyes were red with bloodshot, she had shadows and lines under her eyes from being so tired and not getting enough rest; there was always someone who she had to fight to protect her land, this girl had no parents, she had nothing at all now._

 _I quickly discovered that after my sobbing, I had lost the ability to cry, I couldn't even if I tried, I no longer held any expression on my face it was always the same blank look day after day after the battle against the enemy._

 _I continued fighting but more for money then anything else, I had to get out of there so any work I could come by was appreciated. I mostly fought in back street neighborhoods where I was unlikely to be recognized by any of my parents friends; there was always good money in fighting but when you lost it hit you hard, literally and figuratively. I was working my way up to getting enough money to go the homeland of Narnia, or no where in particular I just had to get away from the Lone Islands it reminded me to much of my parents to not be hurtful. I had considered staying fighting the feelings like I had been brought up to believe, but no, I decided to run; to go against the teachings from my supposed parents._

 _That part was even harder to get over at some points I would find myself overcome by the grief of losing my parents, even if the really weren't my true parents, and then the next moment I would be angry at them, for not telling me, so angry that I would snap and go on a rampage in the fighting rings; it brought in money at least. One thing I found out after the war was the soldiers who had survived, the warriors. They had nothing left, their wives or husbands would leave them due to any number of reasons, death being one of them, some homes destroyed, with nothing left of themselves but a husk of the person they used to be, all they had left was their fighting. I fought for a different reason._

 _It took another four months after the death of 'them' until I had enough money to make it to the homeland and start a new life there. I had packed my scarce things, selling most of the furniture and kitchen supplies for the trip, I took the family mementos that I actually wanted to keep, along with two swords, a few knifes and daggers, a bow and arrows with extra supplies from fixing the bow and making new arrows. I was set. And I was leaving._

 _"_ _Captain!"I shouted walking up the gangplank._

 _"_ _Yes." I heard. "Who is it?"_

 _"_ _Your passenger."I said, my voice deadpan._

 _"_ _Ah yes."I heard, and a man came into view, I had arranged my passage with one of his crew, a large man with an odd red hat, so I had never met the captain until this moment. He had dark hair and wore mostly black leather with various buckles. "Are you coming aboard?"_

 _I held my head high and walked up to him I was only a bit shorter then him so I tried to show that I wasn't small or intimidated. He looked me up and down, and I stayed with the same expression showing no emotion._

 _"_ _You have a bunk in the lower deck."He said an walked away to the main deck yelling every now and again at some of the crew to keep working. I jerked my pack harder over my shoulder and went to the stairs, I met a cabin boy who directed me to my bunk. I was wary about leaving my things there but I did, I held on to one of my swords but left my other weapons there._

 _I walked up the stairs to the deck and took a breath. "Captain, when do we leave port."Calling out in no particular direction not knowing where the captain was standing at that moment._

 _"_ _We were just about to lass."I turned to poop deck where he stood holding on to the wheel and looking at me skeptically. I returned the look and turned away looking out to the open ocean. "You'll be expected to work."He said. I heard a whizzing coming towards me and I threw my arm back and caught a mop before it hit me in the head._

 _"_ _I thought has much."I said turning my head just so I could see him out of the corner of my eye._

 _I walked to the helm where someone handed me a bucket and began my work. Just thinking._

 _By the time I had gotten done we had left port, and had lost sight of the island. I had stood there holding the mop and just looking at the island, my home, I was leaving it, running away, trying to forget it but knowing that I could never forget._

 _I fell into my bunk when I had been relieved of watching duty. I drifted off easily, sleeping always seeming like a better option then thinking._

 _But sleeping didn't come easily when my dream began._

 _"_ _Aryllana."I looked around the lush green hills, the wind blowing the grass gently making it look like waves in the ocean, I blinked and then looked ahead of me seeing a lion walk slowly up to me, I had a sense of fear but it was so mild I could barely feel it even though it ws still there, instead I felt calm the most natural feeling for people when they see a lion would be to get away most likely they were coming near to eat you. But that was not the case, you couldn't help but have a sense of calm and feel safe around him. He was so tall I had to look up at him, he was noble and majestic with a kind look about him at the same time he was scary._

 _"_ _Aryl why are you running?"He asked me._

 _"_ _I'm. I'm not running."I tried to say but the lion let out a low growl, not menacing but warning to not take it to far._

 _I sighed. "I don't want to be reminded of my past, maybe it was never my past to have."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Well, I don't mean to be rude but don't you know?"_

 _"_ _I want to know if you know the real reasons for your running."_

 _I looked down at the grass thinking hard and I slowly began to put thoughts together. "I want to find out who I should have been."_

 _"_ _That is the answer I was waiting for."The lion said and smiled at me._

 _"_ _But why?"_

 _"_ _Because I know that you are looking in the wrong place."_

 _"_ _Where am I supposed to be looking then?"I ask feeling desperate._

 _"_ _Here."He said and blew softly over my shoulder, I felt the wind pick up and ruffle my clothes._

 _"_ _Wait,"I cried out. "Where am I going? What about my things, the crew?"_

 _"_ _Everything will be as I will it to be."_

 _"_ _But why can't you tell me?"I asked gripping his fur in his mane as the wind began to pick up, the only thing not moving in the wind was him._

 _"_ _You want to find out who you could have been."He said and looked kindly at me not at all minding that I was pulling on his fur. He nodded at the wind. "That is the path to your answers."_

 _I opened my mouth to say something in protest, I could find out for myself and isn't this a dream. At least I think it's a dream, I don't know._

 _"_ _Go."He spoke softly and blew gently on me though it felt powerful._

 _"_ _What is your name?"I ask, my grip loosening as my feet slowly were lifted off the soft ground by the wind._

 _"_ _You already know, though you do not know it."He said._

 _And then it happened, I was swept up in the current of wind I soon lost sight of the majestic lion and saw a rainbow of colors swirl around me and then a strange light darkness, as if it wasn't quite intirely dark; and almost gray light. And then two very bizarre bright lights started coming at me fast._

 _"_ _Look out!" I heard._

 **(A/N) Ooooooo, cliffhanger I wonder what will happen next, keep reading and Please review. :)**


	6. Unforseen Circumstances

**(A/N) Hey so I am writing two stories at the same time so sorry if some of the chapters are far apart.**

* * *

Chapter 6: unforeseen circumstance.

* * *

 _~Aryl's POV~_

I was with Peter and Lucy, while Susan and Edmund rode behind us on their horses surrounded by the following procession of centaurs, dwarfs, talking animals, and saters. We were in Archenland already and it was nice to know we would soon be coming to the palace a warm fire and a cozy bed. And I was with Peter, everything was perfect, that was except for whenever I looked at Edmund he had a sullen look about him.

"We should hurry your majesty, I don't like the look of those clouds."Mr. Tumnus mention who was happily walking beside Lucy's horse. "I should fear for the ladies to catch cold."

"Oh but I love the rain."I said.

"Me, too."Lucy said smiling at me.

"Even so m'lady."Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Quite right Tumnus."Peter said he took a regal face.

"Oh, Peter."Lucy said.

"We don't need you sick on this trip, Lu."He said looking affectionately at her, then turning to look at me and turning his head to his two siblings behind us. "Or any of you."

"Why is it men always seem to think they can handle more cold then ladies can?"I asked Lucy.

She giggled, and I heard a hint of it from Susan as well. In a little while the arrangements of the riding situation were changed so that the three of us girls were riding together in the back and Edmund and Peter took the front talking all businesslike.

"Why does Edmund hate me so much." I asked the two other girls.

"He doesn't really hate you Ary, He is just difficult sometimes."Lucy was trying to reason with me but she I and I both knew how he would never talk to me and always gave me looks whenever we were in the same room, as if he couldn't wait to get away from me.

"Yes, He's just being a moody pillock."Susan said. I felt a smile tug at my mouth and my eyebrows raise at Susan. The High Queen Susan calling anyone a pillock. She saw my look and gave a small smile. "Yes I said that, I won't say it to a noble but he is my brother so I am allowed."

Lucy and I looked at each other and giggled.

I sat relaxed on my horse, Alio a wonderful mare who made wonderful conversation, when it started raining lightly, nothing to be scared about but the thunder roll that sounded was. Lightning crack overhead so loud it sounded like a cannon, it was hard to talk to anyone when the thunder rolled. I could feel Alio shaking under me and her say.

"Oh why, can't we be at the Castle already?"

We went on for a little longer, and then it happened. Lightning struck a tree right next to the path. Right next to me. Alio couldn't take it anymore and bolted, I had only just started riding lessons and was less then a master, All I could do was hold on for dear life and hope someone came after me.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _The bright lights kept coming at me, as someone shouted "Look out"._

 _"_ _Adam!"The same voice cried out. I felt someone grip be around the waist and jerk me away from the two bright lights passed by me and some sort of carriage rushed by there was a person inside who did not look happy. "Adam are you alright?"I looked over at where the voice was coming from a girl with straight cut blonde hair that barely rubbed against her shoulders, and deep brown eyes that looked like chocolate._

 _"_ _I'm fine Vic."The boy, Adam, said. I turned to look at my rescuer, he had scruffy brown hair and the same eyes as the girl, Vic._

 _Once Vic had assessed that Adam was okay she turned to me"What were you doing in the middle of the road?"She demanded._

 _"_ _Calm down Vic."Adam replied._

 _It was night there and the streets were filled with moving carriages and lights that hung from the sky._

 _"_ _What's your name?"Adam asked me._

 _I opened my mouth to say something but I was so confused about what was going on that I forgot my name for a moment._

 _"_ _Can you speak?"Asked Vic, doubtful._

 _"_ _Of– of course I can."Adam looked at Vic with a pointed look, she just shrugged her shoulder and looked innocently at him. "Aryllana."_

 _"_ _That's a strange name."Vic stated. "And what is with your clothes? Are you on your way to a comic convention of something?" She asked so many questions I was flustered for a moment._

 _"_ _I don't know what that is."I said talking about the, what was it . . . comic convention?_

 _"_ _I didn't accidentally hit your head, when I made that daring rescue did I?"Adam asked sounding worried._

 _"_ _No."I said and I looked at their clothes. Oh Aslan where did you put me? "Where am I?"I asked._

 _"_ _I think she hit her head Adam."Vic said._

 _Adam rolled his eyes and said. "London, Newham."_

 _I was so confused._

 _"_ _Adam we should take her home"Vic stated. Looking straight at me._

 _"_ _How about the hospital"Adam suggested._

 _"_ _How about home."_

 _"_ _She probably has a home of her own."_

 _"_ _Of course she does but that doesn't mean she knows where it is."She said to him and then turned to me. "Do you."_

 _I was completely unnerved by the banter that was going between the two people; so speaking was a little difficult. "I um, I do but I don't know where."_

 _"_ _Do you hurt anywhere?"Adam asked, looking concerned. "Forgive my sister, she seems to forget that we are all human beings"_

 _"_ _Where do you live?"Vic asked._

 _"_ _Narnia, the lone islands."I said quietly._

 _They looked at me with stunned faces, and then Adam started with a half breath half chuckle, as if he was coughing up his laugh, then Vic started with the same coughing laugh. I felt rather disgusted and offended at the fact that they would laugh about my home, as if it were some kind of childs joke that was not to be taken seriously. I took a bold step forward and said. "What is so funny about where I live."_

 _"_ _The fact that it's from a story."Vic said I could see she was trying not to laugh but it was difficult not to._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _It's from the Chronicles of Narnia."Adam explained. "It's nothing but a fairy tale."_

* * *

 **(A/N) Wow, okay then how is this going to play out do you think? Please Review. :)**


	7. Hold on

**(A/N)Thank you to all those who have reviewed, Followed/ Favored.**

 **I just know that it is very encouraging to know that people take the time to review my stories, so Review or not thank you for reading**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hold on

The lightning lit up around me as I held on for dear life, riding through thick brush.

"Please Alio, please stop"I yelled until my throat was raw. Rain starts smarting my face feeling like small pin pricks every time it hits me. I closed my eyes as the rain stung my face.

And that's when it happened the worst possible thing, Alio threw me, I was not a confident rider so this was a nightmare for me. I watched feeling numb as Alio went off at a full gallop, I shivered and tried to get up out of the mud only to slip and start sliding down the hill. I tried to grab onto anything as I kept sliding I had thought I would just stop where I had slipped but the hill was to steep and I began, as I said before, to slide.

It wasn't until I was right on top of the drop off that I really started panicking. It came up at me fast so that all I could see was that the ground just stopped, I clawed out trying to grab anything substantial, I was losing all hope as I got closer to the edge. This worst case scenario was really annoying.

Then I felt the strained grip on my wrist that was above me trying to grab something. I couldn't see who was holding on to me but I grabbed the hand that was holding me pulled myself as hard as I could, I could feel the person on the other end pulling.

I didn't know how this would turn out but it did not bode well for either of us.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"_ _Mum we're home."Vic shouted as we walked into the apartment. We had gotten a ride in one of the horseless carriages after they were able to convince me that it wouldn't eat me, I was still in shock. Not just from the horseless carriage, but from the fact that the life I had known was a fairy tale?_

 _"_ _In the kitchen."We heard. Adam dropped his bag on the table in the small enclosed hall that felt to small, and then went on to the main room and sat down on a couch grabbing some sort of small long rectangular box where he pressed on it and then I heard more voices that sounded distant. Vic motioned for me to follow her and we walked through the room where Adam was sitting I looked at what he was watching and saw a box with people talking in it._

 _"_ _How do you get those people in the box?"I asked pointing at the box and looking at Vic in disbelief._

 _Her shocked gaping face was enough to tell that she thought I was crazy, who was I kidding I think I might be crazy. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not."She stated then turned away and went to where I supposed was the kitchen. "There you are Mum."_

 _I saw a women who could not have been more then 5 years older then Adam, wearing slacking clothes that look oddly relaxing just to look at, and holding some sort of cooking tool that had sauce on it. How was she their mother?and I had to open my big mouth and ask just that question. "How can she be your mother?"_

 _The two girls looked at each other and then both started chuckling as if there was some untold joke between them that they were getting tired of. "I'm sorry Adam and I should have explained to on the ride here."She put on hand on her hip and the other she placed on "Mum's" shoulder so that her hand hung in front of her. "Mum is just the nickname we gave her because she bosses us so much and takes care of us."_

 _Mum pushed the arm that Vic had placed on her shoulder off and rolled her eyes. "Well someone has to, with Mumma and Dad out of town for these couple of months. Make sure you don't have any wild parties."_

 _"_ _This is our older sister Zara."Vic explained._

 _"_ _Yes, and I am wondering just who this is."Zara gave me an exaggerated smile._

 _"_ _Would you excuse us for a second."She was holding Zara's elbow and leading her away from me. "Go sit with Adam."_

 _I was so bewildered at this new experience that I did what she asked, but I could hear every word they said._

 _"_ _What were you thinking?"Zara asked._

 _"_ _She was confused, Adam saved her we couldn't just leave on the streets."_

 _"_ _Ever think that's where she might live, the streets I mean."_

 _"_ _I've never known you to be this rude or uncharitable."_

 _"_ _That's not it, it's nothing against her."There was a pause. "She just looks so strange, I mean you have observed the way she is dressed and her reaction to the telly."_

 _"_ _She needs someone Zara."Silence._

 _"_ _You don't have to worry."Adam said looking over at me._

 _I came back to this room and looked back at him. "What?"_

 _"_ _She caves fairly easily. You'll be alright."He smiled an encouraging smile. I tried to smile back but couldn't to many things were running through my head making it ache. I leaned against the arm of the couch and fell asleep fairly easily, which was surprising._

 _I vaguely heard people talking while I was asleep, thing's like "one night" "let her sleep" and "Please take her up". I felt strong arms put themselves underneath my knees and behind my back, then I was weightless._

 _~End of flashback~_

* * *

"Aryl hold on."I heard faintly through the pounding rain. "Don't let go!"As if I would, I wasn't a git.

 **(A/N) P.S. Please review :)**


	8. Traitors, Books, and Mansions

**(A/N) Hey so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know I left you with sort of a cliffhanger.**

 **Aryllanna:Excuse me?! Cliffhanger? I'm about to die . . . off a cliff!**

 **Me:Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Aryllanna:FIX IT, OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **Me:But you'll be dead how can you kill me if you are already dead.**

 **Aryllanna: I will figure something out.**

 **Me: . . . . . Crickets chirp . . .Okay then. Here is chapter 8 enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8:Traitors, books, and mansions

"Hold on."I am, I want to yell at whoever is holding me away from certain death. But seeing as how they are keeping me from certain death I don't think yelling that would be wise.

Through slipping and struggling, I am finally hoisted up.

"Edmund?"I gasp in disbelief.

"You were expecting Prince Charming?"He replied sarcastically.

"Well no I just. . ."Right then the ground shifted beneath.

"Move!"Edmund shouts.

We dive away just as a mudslide starts to roll down the steep drop off. We both look back at where we had been standing that was no gone, we were both lying on our stomachs; since we were so wet I doubted that if we got more so it wouldn't be to serious, I mean we would find the others soon or they would find us we couldn't be _that_ far away from them. _I_ didn't notice that my hand was on his until he pulled it away roughly.

"We should find somewhere dry."He said standing up and looking around.

"What happened to your horse?"I asked.

"Oh, it sprouted wings and flew out from under me."He said stil looking around.

"What?"I asked after a second. "You're joking."

"No I'm completely serious."He said looking at me with a deadpan expression.

"How did that. . ."

"Of course I'm joking."He cut me off rolling his eyes at me. "I don't know where Bren is, I vaulted off him and he disappeared, of course he was a common horse not a talking one so I am sure he wouldn't like the lightning as much as the next horse."

I was quiet.

We started off in search of someplace warm but couldn't find anything, it grew steadily darker with each step we took, and it kept raining.

"What happened after Alio took off with me?"I asked when we had been walking for a while.

"Oh, come off it."Edmund gave an exasperated sigh.

"What?"I asked completely surprised at his outburst.

"What you are really asking is why I came instead of Peter."I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind, after all I was courting Peter not Edmund, so I had just expected to see Peter. But I was not about to give the satisfaction of being right.

"No, I want to know how you left everyone!"I replied crossing my arms and wishing I hadn't left my sword on the saddle, so I could cut his head off, figuratively anyway. At least I had my bow and arrows.

Edmund gave a short breathy laugh. "Right, well if that is _really_ what you want to know. Most of the horses were frightened but they came under control rather quickly, Peter was helping Susan and Lucy with their horses and that was shy I chased after instead of him."

His answer was quick and to the point, he obviously didn't want to me to say anything else about it, but the temptation was to much and I gave in.

"You know you don't have to be so detestable."I hugged my arms across my chest, and pulled my cloak tighter.

"Oh, I am most sorry _my lady_."The extra sarcastic emphasis was unnecessary on his part, but I suppose I provoked him. "You could have actually kept your horse at bay and stayed with the group instead of getting lost in Aslan knows where!"

I stopped walking and just looked at him. "Well! Now I can see it."

Edmund stopped straight and looked at me incredulously. "See what."

"How you became a traitor."I saw him stiffen. "I couldn't see it before for some reason but I see it know."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _One night turned into what appeared life._

 _As it turns out Adam, Vic, and Zara where not really siblings at all, they had met at and orphanage and Zara had become to old for it to keep her on so she moved out got jobs and got an apartment, and took Adam and Vic in when they couldn't live at the orphanage either, they all got jobs and all pitched in to keep themselves afloat, or rather give them a back up plan as they had already a comfortable life style._

 _They brought me on as well, but I couldn't do much apparently, I had already gotten three jobs and they had all ended terribly. I was what they called a barista at one job, a bartender at another, and a paper pusher? Where in the world had Aslan put me? Or rather what world had He put me in._

 _The job that I did find was a good fit was an odd one, I taught women how to defend themselves . Don't most women already know this? Oh wait different world again._

 _I was living with them for about three months when Vic finally showed me the Chronicles of Narnia books. And I had read them all in the course of about a week, and discovered about the golden age and the four Kings and Queens, and many more facts that didn't make sense until the sixth book, The Magicians Nephew, That had been the start of Narnia that was what I knew._

 _It was another five months all the same, I learned about all kinds of new things and became accustomed to their ways, but I kept thinking that I would not be in this world long, that Aslan would come along any time and me home, even if I wasn't sure where that was anymore, but He didn't._

 _"_ _So where are we going exactly?"I asked as we drove in the contraption that I know knew as a car, but I just knew it as the thing that had tried to run me over._

 _"_ _Well, it's a sort of awkward situation."Vic said._

 _"_ _Why_ didn't _you tell us you had family?"Adam asked her looking in the rear view mirror. Zara turned around in the passenger seat and looked at her expectantly. I looked at her too._

 _She spun her head around looking at all of us. "I don't have to tell you!"She said looking unnerved._

 _"_ _Then why are we coming out this way?"Zara asked._

 _"_ _We could just turn around."Adam suggested._

 _"_ _Oh! Please you wouldn't."Vic cried out._

 _"_ _Then tell us."Zara insisted. I may have been living with them for a little more then half a year but I still didn't feel like I had a place with them, I didn't fit in with them so I kept my mouth shut._

 _"_ _Because. . ."Vic seemed at a loss for words, she swallowed slightly. "My so called family didn't want me."_

 _"_ _What?"Zara and Adam spoke in tandem and Adam nearly drove off the road._

 _Vic went into the story of how her Great Uncle was uncomfortable around children and tried to ask her parents friends to take her in, but when that attempt failed and knowing that Vic would not go to a Boarding School, he left her in the orphanage, and now that he had died and she was the only living relative she had inherited his estate. Adam and Zara asked more questions, and when they had quieted down I leaned over to Vic._

 _"_ _I can relate to you feeling like you family doesn't want you, you feel like you never really were family."_

 _She looked at me in surprise, and nodded her head._

 _After another 20 minutes we drove up the drive way to what looked like a mansion, it was enormous._

 _"_ _Have you been here before Vic?"Adam asked._

 _"_ _No."She replied looking at it with amazement. "I've never seen it before."_

 _"_ _I want to see the inside!"Zara said excitedly. We all scrambled out of the car and up to the house. Vic put the key into the lock and turned it, the doors opened with a sweeping motion to show a hall. As the door's were opened I thought I had heard a roar, I listened for it again waiting, nothing happened so I thought nothing of it._

 **(A/N) Just in case any of you were curious, Vic is 20, Adam is 23, Zara is 25, and Aryllanna is 18.**

 **Me:There, okay happy now?**

 **Aryllanna: Perhaps but you have still left me with a house to explore.**

 **Me: You love exploring houses.**

 **Aryllanna:I do?**

 **Me: YES! I am the writer, what I say goes, and what I say is that you like exploring.**

 **Aryllanna:Okay, Okay geez, I make one small comment.**

 **Me: . . . . I can delete you, you do know that.**

 **Aryllanna: Oh yes I love exploring, Lets see what happens in the next chapter shall we darling writer?**

 **If you would like I can give more interviews/conversations with the characters, Review and pick which character you would like me to interview/Conversation with. Thank you for reading.**


	9. High tensions

**(A/N)Okay so there is major Edmund/Aryllanna tension in this chapter so be prepared.**

 **Aryllana: Wait. Why? What's going on?**

 **Me: You will find out.**

 **Aryllana:He's not going to kill me is he.**

 **Me:. . . . . . Let's find out shall we?**

 **Aryllana: WHAT!**

 **Me:Begin the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

High tensions

"What did you just say?"Edmund snarled, not turning to look at me.

"You heard me."I felt less bold, I could hear in his voice he was angry, and that was something that made me few small.

"Don't you ever call me that!"He said turning on me to come right up to me. I tried to stand my ground, to let him know that I was not afraid of him; but I failed miserably, I was shaking and I had taken a step away from him so I was in a defensive position. He seemed to notice what he was doing to me so he took a pace back still looking mad. "Let's just go, I don't know this area so we could be walking in the wrong direction of Archenland's Palace."He talked through gritted teeth.

I took on a sullen expression, thinking perhaps it would be best if I didn't say anything at all. I hugged my cloak closer to me trying to keep the cold of the rain out. I kept my eyes at the ground but just so I could see Edmund's own cloak and boots as he walked at a diagonal from me. I looked up only to jump over logs or get through brush. I felt a weight on me and looked to see Edmund had no cloak, it was on my shoulders. I was so confused one moment he was yelling at me and looking as though he would kill me and the next he was being like a protective older brother.

"You'll need it yourself."I said, to my regret it sounded rather indignant.

"Well that's a heck of a thank you."He retorted snidely.

"I only meant. . ."

"Don't bother."

The silence that endured after that was near unbearable, I had such strange feelings over how he could go from the angry, stubborn boy that he is, to a kind, compassionate man that acted like at times. I rather wanted to talk about. . . well everything. We had nothing else to do as we walking for who knows how long. I wanted to know why, for everything.

"Edmund?"I ventured.

"What?"He asked sharply.

"What is it that you don't like about me?"I asked.

He looked taken aback, then began to stutter. "I-I, no. I like all of you, I mean you. . ."He stopped. I could not understand why he would be stuttering but then again I never was the best at being a girl and knowing how to be one. Edmund gave an exasperated sigh. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you always act as though I am the worst thing that could possibly happen in your life."Okay so maybe I milked it just a bit, I wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know from the girls and Peter that you weren't always so. . . well awful."

"Oh, I'm awful?"He said swinging around ot look at me stopping me in my tracks. "What have I done to be so overly hateful."He was talking with spite.

"Your tone of voice is enough to give me a reason."I started. "But other then that you or honestly detestable towards me."

He stared at me not saying a word, then went back to walking as he said. "I'm talking about this."

"Talking about?"I asked more loudly and forcefully, standing my ground and not moving from that spot. "What is this unspoken. . .whatever it is. Huh?"

He didn't say anything so he went on with my rant. "What is it about me that makes you just close your normal self off from me. I want to meet the real you but you won't let me. Let me in."

"No!"It was quiet but full of force.

"Why? What reason could possibly give for you hating me."

"Livmingh."What he said I couldn't hear exactly.

"Come on Ed, just tell me."

He didn't say anything, I could tell he was getting more and more tense.

"Why do you hate me Edmund?"I shouted. Edmund was getting more stressed out, running his hands through his wet hair. "Why just tell me, because right now we are stuck together and so we might as well get rid of the elephant in the room."

"Just stop it!"He shouted me, and I took a step back. "Just stop talking!"

I stood stock still frozen in my fear that I didn't know I had.

"I just want to be friends."I said in a small voice, finding a sudden interest in my dirty boots. Where was this shy, quiet attitude come from? this is not the real Aryllana?

"Well I can't."He said and started walking away. _That's not good enough for me,_ I thought, _and it never will be._

After about hours of walking, maybe longer, Edmund came to a stop and spoke to me for the first time since our argument, telling me to wait out for a moment. He then continued to duck into a hole covered by moss, something that I wouldn't have even thought to look for. He cam back out and said a total of two words. "There's room."

When he said that there was room, he meant that we could fit, not that there was was a small dark dirt hole that was slightly wet from the rain. It had a wonderful earthy smell to it though. So out of the fact that we were squished, covered in wet clothes, and hopelessly lost, at least it smelled good where we were.

"We –we should stay close so we can conserve heat."I said tentatively. He made a small noise that sounded like "Hm" but he was staring off into the distance. "Edmund did you hear me?"I asked again.

"What? Oh, no."He said then went back to the staring-off-into-the-distance thing he had begun to start. I repeated what I had said. He gave me a strange face but nodded. I was so exhausted I fell asleep as soon as I lay down.

Edmunds POV:

I felt the movement, and my eyes opened to see Ary cuddled close to me with a content face shivering slightly. I smiled at her thinking about how beautiful she was, she shifted closer to me and I felt my heart beat faster. She moaned quietly and then opened her mouth I waited to hear what odd phrase she would say from a dream, they only dreams to appear were my crushed ones when she said "Mmm Peter" quietly.

I froze no matter what happened I would always be second to Peter, Ary would never love me and I couldn't hurt both of them that way by telling her how I feel for her. I knew I should take her arms off from around me and move so she wasn't laying on me, but I couldn't. I couldn't let her go.

Would this pain never end well. Being cold and indifferent was the only way I could think of sparing the two of them this hurt, so I was the one who suffered. Again.

 _~Aryl's flashback~_

 _The house was gorgeous and we all ran around opening doors and looking to see what was behind them. I loved this excitement of not knowing what was behind that next door._

 _We were all shouting telling each other what we had found out asking for others to come and take a look at our discoveries. I remember it being so happy, so enjoyable. Than I came to The Door._

 _It creaked open, as I pushed and willed the rusty hinges to move so I could content myself with exploring. As it opened it let out a boom from hitting the wall, in the distance I could hear Vic, Zara, and Adam shouting out their thoughts of the house and how well kept up it was considering the age. I forgot everything as I walked into the room a window was broken open by ivy and moss that was spilling into the room._

 _And then the strangest thing was in the room. A wardrobe lay on it's back on the floor looking sad as ivy was wrapped around it and moss creeping slowly up the side. I blew on a section sweeping dust up so that it made me cough, I didn't know dust could get that thick. I used my sweatshirt sleeve to push the dust off the carvings. I looked through the ivy to see the carvings, they were odd, and weirdly familiar. As I looked close I saw a story in the carvings. A Lion, a lantern, a witch, a tree, two children, animals walking on two feet, a king and a moment I recognize that story that's the start of Narnia The Lion is. I gasped out loud. ASLAN!_

 _I got more excited as I began looking over every inch of the wardrobe, on the sides of the wardrobe were other stories, the lantern appeared again only having a faun underneath it, I didn't know this story. There were four children. Wait those books Vic gave me to read they had this in it._

 _I could go home? Was it time? Was Aslan telling me something?_

 _I pulled open the door with little difficulty, some of the wood had rotted away and there was moss growing into the inside. I looked in to see only the back of an old wardrobe._

 _Who was I kidding this was probably something a Narnian book fan had had created out of there riches and love for it._

 _My head and chest were mostly in the deep wardrobe and my feet were suspended a little bit,so I reached up to the doorway of the wardrobe to pus my self up, my hand caught some moss and I slipped I reached out to grab onto something and I caught the door way only for it to be a rotten part and break off, I hit my head hard on the back of the wardrobe, I tried to sit up and call for some help, but my eyesight slowly got more fuzzy and I fell back down, it wasn't long until I was completely knocked out. It's funny I could have sworn I heard a lions roar._

 _~Edmund's Flashback~_

 _Why had Peter dragged me out to patrol with him, I was busy enough as it is with all this conferring with diplomats, I didn't know why but I was oddly good at it, why can't he understand that. As if reading my mind Peter shouted back from where he was ahead of me on his horse. "C'mon Ed, you needed to get out."_

 _"_ _I had work to do."I replied. "Unlike you oh, most Magnificent High King Peter."I gave a mock bow._

 _Peter smirked at me. "First one to Lantern's Waste?"He asked._

 _"_ _As long as you don't mind being second."I said as I spurred my horse on ahead of him with waiting._

 _"_ _You little cheat."He shouted at me_

 _"_ _You never said when we were going."I yelled back._

 _There was a burst of laughter as I heard more hoofs hit the ground to pick up speed. I couldn't remember the last time Peter and I had fun like this, come to think of it I couldn't remember the last time we had gone out just us as a family alone._

 _When we reached Lantern's waste it was close tie, Peter said I was just trying to make myself feel better at the fact that he was a length ahead of me, and I was ut I won't admit that to Peter just now._

 _"_ _So how do you feel about Susan forcing a marriage on you?"I inquired._

 _"_ _I- I honestly don't know, every time I think about getting married I think I'm a boy again and shouldn't have to think about marriage."Peter said then took a deep sigh. I respectfully waited for him to continue as I heard in his sigh that he had more to say. "Do you remember the time when we were still in Finchley, there was no war, no bombs, and the only thing we worried about was our grades, and whether we would get dessert that night or not." I gave a slight nod of my head. "Those are the times I wish we still had."_

 _His word hit me hard, for those thoughts were the same ones I had had, I loved it here but I had a strange sense of longing for England. Home._

 _"_ _I understand."_

 _Peter smiled at me. "I know you do, one of things I worry about the most is that we will grow apart."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on Peter that could never hap. . ."I began, when Peter gave a start and pointed in the direction of the lamp post._

 _"_ _Ed look over there!"He said with urgency._

 _"_ _What is that?"I asked aloud._

 _"_ _I don't know, We should take a look at it."We both trotted over to the 'thing' laying on the ground._

 _"_ _It's a girl."I said. It was a beautiful girl,one couldn't help seeing how perfect she looked. There was an elegance to her at the same time the strength of a warrior, even unconscious she looked calm, not untroubled but calm._

 _"_ _Should we try to wake her?"I asked._

 _"_ _Well we don't know if she just stopped for a snooze or if she is in trouble."Peter replied._

 _I got of my horse to take a closer look at her. I picked up her head slightly to get a better look at her face, when I took my hand away a sticky red was on my fingers._

 _"_ _Peter she's bleeding."I told him._

 _Peter, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation said."Let's get her back to Cair Paravel, now."_

 _Peter got off his horse and picked her up. "Get on you horse, Mine is faster and I can go ahead to forewarn the girls."I got on my horse, and Peter handed her over to me."_

 _"_ _Hurry Pete."I said._

 _"_ _You be careful."He said then turned to speed off on his horse. I would never handle anything with such care again, I went as fast as I dared so as not to bumb her along._

 **(A/N)Well what do you think? Please review.**

 **Aryllana:i don't remember that happening.**

 **Me: You were unconscious.**

 **Aryllana:Still, and what is it with Edmund won't you please tell me? ~pouty please face~**

 **Me:Nope, You will find out in your own time.**

 **Aryllana: That sucks.**

 **Me:That's life.**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you liked.**


	10. She'll be pleased

**(A/N) I'm back sorry for the long hiatus I was working on other stories and lost track of this one.**

 **Aryllana:I don't like being forgotten**

 **Me: I'm sorry, please forgive me, my life is crazy and I still want to find time to write, it's a little to difficult to get everything done.**

 **Aryllana: I do** **not** **except that apology, I have been in a corner this whole time and am tired of it.**

 **Me:. . . . . Would you like to go back in the corner?**

 **Aryllana:Your threats are nothing to me, my story will be told.**

 **Me:Not without me.**

 **Aryllana: (gives me a look) . . . Do your interviews with someone else I'm tired of these death threats.**

 **Me:On with the story then! Enjoy and Please review it keeps me writing.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

She'll be pleased

I woke up from my nightmare with a gasp, having those memories made it easy for my mind to come up with nightmares that were more fearsome than the memories, turning them in horrid creatures and disfigured enemies. And then there were the nightmares that were memories, but not mine, they were vivid and distinct, most of the in a castle, and with a tall woman that had pure white skin, but it wasn't a beautiful pale white, it was a stark white, and she had a strict face. I had had so many nightmares of her that I no longer woke with a start at the sight of her.

Edmund was nowhere to be seen, than again I couldn't see much to begin with. I heard a rustling at the entrance and my reflexes went for my arrow sheath, as a shadow entered I threw the arrow with all the force I could muster so that it lodged itself in the dirt wall just to the right of the door.

"Aslan's mane!"I heard, and all I could think was, _oh no_. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It was an accident."I tried to say sheepishly, but it came out more sarcastic then it was meant.

Edmund jerked the arrow out of the dirt wall and shook it at me. "This is not an accident."He turned to the side to look at a recently skinned rabbit. "I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get."

I swallowed at the thought of fresh meat in my stomach, but something made me feel queasy at the thought of eating a rabbit. I was about to point to it and ask my question when Edmund must have noticed my hesitant expression. "It wasn't a talking rabbit."He stated.

I nodded my head in understanding, swallowing at the thought of food in my stomach, the last time I had eaten was early yesterday morning.

He stepped out again holding the moss up shining a dim light in. "Can you start a fire?"He asked.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just making sure."As he dropped the moss down again.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get ready for leaving the warm hole.

My hair was a tangled mess so I finger brushed it then put it in a quick tight pony tail as best I could.

I stepped out to find Edmund sitting on a log and putting his knife to another rabbit's fur, skinning it. It was a nice pelt and I was tempted to keep if we weren't in such and uncomfortable situation.

Edmund looked up at me when I came out and he nodded to the pile of stick he had apparently gathered. I started to work building a fire, the wood was wet but manageable.

Neither of us spoke as we went about our ordained tasks, but I could feel his eyes on me while I worked to get a fire going.

Once why had the rabbit going over the fire Edmund spoke. "We should hurry to get moving."

I nodded my consent.

It wasn't long before we were off again. My legs were sore, I was not in shape at all, I was sure staying at Cair Paravel had made me soft even with all the sparring I had done.

* * *

Being tired made me more of an idiot when I spoke, we had been walking for hours and a drizzle of rain had continued throughout the day making us cold and wet, with the change of light I could tell the sun was going down, and I decided someone should say something after having nothing but the quiet of nature for our noise.

"About yesterday."I said, looking up to him to gauge his reaction. His shoulders tensed but looked as though he was trying to get them to relax. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I was just being curious, and. . . and I suppose I pushed more then I should of."

He didn't say anything, why wouldn't he say anything?

"I still wonder though."I kept on. It's getting dangerous Aryl stop while you're ahead, but do I listen to that small voice in my head? I do not. "Why you ignore me all the time."

I heard Edmund let out an exasperated sigh. "You just don't give up, do you."

"You know that answer to that."I responded. "I want to know, so I know if I should fix anything."

"No, don't change a thing!"I blinked at his quick response, and then again at his even quicker comment. "Sorry not my place."

We kept walking.

"You're strange."I had meant to just think it not say it out loud and now I could feel heat in my cheeks.

"Well thank you."He actually sounded amused at this, which was better then the alternative. "Blast these clouds."And there was the alternative. "Can't tell east from west. It's getting dark we need to stop again."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I was soft. I hadn't realized how long we had been walking, I noticed how much darker it was, things looked like they were in a haze.

No hole to hide in this time, we were near a mountain range and there were plenty of rocks so we found one to cover us from the wind mostly, tried and failed to start a fire, it was to wet, and didn't speak to one another nearly the whole time.

We fell asleep pushed next to each other, both of us feeling the awkwardness of having each others breathe in our face, or at least I did.

* * *

I woke up to have my arms wrapped around Ed and his around me, we fit perfectly together I probably should have taken my arms away from around him but I was to tired, and with the rain falling like a lullaby it felt so nice, like a dream, not a nightmare, so I drifted off again.

When I woke up again I heard voices and felt a dark feeling settle in my gut.

"Look at the blokes."One said, it's voice gruff and low like a dwarf's.

"I do believe it our lucky day, I recognize the man as Prince Edmund"A second spoke up, again voice like a dwarfs.

"Tie 'em up quick so we don't have to deal with their struggling"a third said. Why didn't I jump up, why did I feel so stiff, I should stand and be the warrior I was brought up to be.

"It's king, actually."Edmund shouted jumping up and standing in front of me. "Now I've heard enough to know you are no friends, so leave before you are hurt."

"Oh, but you've been mistaken, you have no weapons to hurt us." I looked down where I left my bow and quiver, they weren't there, and Edmund's knife must have been pilfered.

I felt something fall on my head and looked up to see a fourth dwarf holding up a club, at ready to drop it. "Edmund look out!"I shouted at him. He didn't turn around fast enough and within a moment he was on the ground, eye's shut.

I went over to him and gave him a jerk shouting his name, I was about to turn around and fight however I could when something hit my head. I blacked-out, hearing the words "She'll be pleased."

* * *

 **(A/N) And that's my chapter, I hope to write a lot more if I can find the time.**

 **Edmund:So what's this about?**

 **Me:Hi, so you're my next interview-ee**

 **Edmund:This is going to be uncomfortable for me isn't it.**

 **Me:Depends.**

 **Edmund: Depends on what?**

 **Me:Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new cliffhanger Reviews are always helpful.**

 **Edmund: Depends on WHAT!?**


	11. The meeting of Red

**(A/N) I'm back sorry for the long hiatus I was working on other stories and lost track of this one.**

 **Aryllana:I don't like being forgotten**

 **Me: I'm sorry, please forgive me, my life is crazy and I still want to find time to write, it's a little to difficult to get everything done.**

 **Aryllana: I do** **not** **except that apology, I have been in a corner this whole time and am tired of it.**

 **Me:. . . . . Would you like to go back in the corner?**

 **Aryllana:Your threats are nothing to me, my story will be told.**

 **Me:Not without me.**

 **Aryllana: (gives me a look) . . . Do your interviews with someone else I'm tired of these death threats.**

 **Me:On with the story then! Enjoy and Please review it keeps me writing.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

She'll be pleased

I woke up from my nightmare with a gasp, having those memories made it easy for my mind to come up with nightmares that were more fearsome than the memories, turning them in horrid creatures and disfigured enemies. And then there were the nightmares that were memories, but not mine, they were vivid and distinct, most of the in a castle, and with a tall woman that had pure white skin, but it wasn't a beautiful pale white, it was a stark white, and she had a strict face. I had had so many nightmares of her that I no longer woke with a start at the sight of her.

Edmund was nowhere to be seen, than again I couldn't see much to begin with. I heard a rustling at the entrance and my reflexes went for my arrow sheath, as a shadow entered I threw the arrow with all the force I could muster so that it lodged itself in the dirt wall just to the right of the door.

"Aslan's mane!"I heard, and all I could think was, _oh no_. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It was an accident."I tried to say sheepishly, but it came out more sarcastic then it was meant.

Edmund jerked the arrow out of the dirt wall and shook it at me. "This is not an accident."He turned to the side to look at a recently skinned rabbit. "I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get."

I swallowed at the thought of fresh meat in my stomach, but something made me feel queasy at the thought of eating a rabbit. I was about to point to it and ask my question when Edmund must have noticed my hesitant expression. "It wasn't a talking rabbit."He stated.

I nodded my head in understanding, swallowing at the thought of food in my stomach, the last time I had eaten was early yesterday morning.

He stepped out again holding the moss up shining a dim light in. "Can you start a fire?"He asked.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Just making sure."As he dropped the moss down again.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get ready for leaving the warm hole.

My hair was a tangled mess so I finger brushed it then put it in a quick tight pony tail as best I could.

I stepped out to find Edmund sitting on a log and putting his knife to another rabbit's fur, skinning it. It was a nice pelt and I was tempted to keep if we weren't in such and uncomfortable situation.

Edmund looked up at me when I came out and he nodded to the pile of stick he had apparently gathered. I started to work building a fire, the wood was wet but manageable.

Neither of us spoke as we went about our ordained tasks, but I could feel his eyes on me while I worked to get a fire going.

Once why had the rabbit going over the fire Edmund spoke. "We should hurry to get moving."

I nodded my consent.

It wasn't long before we were off again. My legs were sore, I was not in shape at all, I was sure staying at Cair Paravel had made me soft even with all the sparring I had done.

* * *

Being tired made me more of an idiot when I spoke, we had been walking for hours and a drizzle of rain had continued throughout the day making us cold and wet, with the change of light I could tell the sun was going down, and I decided someone should say something after having nothing but the quiet of nature for our noise.

"About yesterday."I said, looking up to him to gauge his reaction. His shoulders tensed but looked as though he was trying to get them to relax. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I was just being curious, and. . . and I suppose I pushed more then I should of."

He didn't say anything, why wouldn't he say anything?

"I still wonder though."I kept on. It's getting dangerous Aryl stop while you're ahead, but do I listen to that small voice in my head? I do not. "Why you ignore me all the time."

I heard Edmund let out an exasperated sigh. "You just don't give up, do you."

"You know that answer to that."I responded. "I want to know, so I know if I should fix anything."

"No, don't change a thing!"I blinked at his quick response, and then again at his even quicker comment. "Sorry not my place."

We kept walking.

"You're strange."I had meant to just think it not say it out loud and now I could feel heat in my cheeks.

"Well thank you."He actually sounded amused at this, which was better then the alternative. "Blast these clouds."And there was the alternative. "Can't tell east from west. It's getting dark we need to stop again."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I was soft. I hadn't realized how long we had been walking, I noticed how much darker it was, things looked like they were in a haze.

No hole to hide in this time, we were near a mountain range and there were plenty of rocks so we found one to cover us from the wind mostly, tried and failed to start a fire, it was to wet, and didn't speak to one another nearly the whole time.

We fell asleep pushed next to each other, both of us feeling the awkwardness of having each others breathe in our face, or at least I did.

* * *

I woke up to have my arms wrapped around Ed and his around me, we fit perfectly together I probably should have taken my arms away from around him but I was to tired, and with the rain falling like a lullaby it felt so nice, like a dream, not a nightmare, so I drifted off again.

When I woke up again I heard voices and felt a dark feeling settle in my gut.

"Look at the blokes."One said, it's voice gruff and low like a dwarf's.

"I do believe it our lucky day, I recognize the man as Prince Edmund"A second spoke up, again voice like a dwarfs.

"Tie 'em up quick so we don't have to deal with their struggling"a third said. Why didn't I jump up, why did I feel so stiff, I should stand and be the warrior I was brought up to be.

"It's king, actually."Edmund shouted jumping up and standing in front of me. "Now I've heard enough to know you are no friends, so leave before you are hurt."

"Oh, but you've been mistaken, you have no weapons to hurt us." I looked down where I left my bow and quiver, they weren't there, and Edmund's knife must have been pilfered.

I felt something fall on my head and looked up to see a fourth dwarf holding up a club, at ready to drop it. "Edmund look out!"I shouted at him. He didn't turn around fast enough and within a moment he was on the ground, eye's shut.

I went over to him and gave him a jerk shouting his name, I was about to turn around and fight however I could when something hit my head. I blacked-out, hearing the words "She'll be pleased."

* * *

 **(A/N) And that's my chapter, I hope to write a lot more if I can find the time.**

 **Edmund:So what's this about?**

 **Me:Hi, so you're my next interview-ee**

 **Edmund:This is going to be uncomfortable for me isn't it.**

 **Me:Depends.**

 **Edmund: Depends on what?**

 **Me:Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new cliffhanger Reviews are always helpful.**

 **Edmund: Depends on WHAT!?**


End file.
